


Nap Time For Stupid Idiots

by itsfio



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Gen, everyone sleeps on top of mira and it is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfio/pseuds/itsfio
Summary: On the way to Merca, the group takes a nap in the carriage.





	Nap Time For Stupid Idiots

The first thing she's aware of is the noise, she can hear the tell-tale clattering of hooves against dirt, and the rustling of the carriage in turn. She's used to the sound of hooves, but the carriage is slightly more new to her. When she rode, it was usually just on the family mare. 

The second thing is the carriage itself, it's bigger than it had looked from the outside. She can tell the wood is expensive just by glancing at it, and the seats are nice, cushy and soft. She's definitely not ridden in a carriage like this before. It's very fancy, she feels rather out of place in something so nice.

She feels something shift in her lap and is suddenly aware of the third thing: the group. 

The shifting in her lap had been Quinn, she's situated herself right on Elumiras lap, her head resting on Elumira's chest, just under her shoulder. She's in her true form, she must have switched back to sleep. She moves around a little as she rests, her ear twitches rather cutely as she dreams. She's curled up just a little, knees tucked in a bit but not quite in fetal position, her arms crossed lazily over her chest. She feels something flutter against her ribcage and get stuck in her throat at the sight of Quinn in her lap, but she tries not to focus on it for her own sake.

Curled up next to Elumira, snug and safe under her arm and pressed against her side, is Calian. He's in an actual fetal position, or at least the closest he can get in the carriage. Knees curled up to his chest, his arms tucked under them to keep them up. He's more still as he sleeps, though he occasionally shifts closer to her when the carriage jostles him away. He seems even younger when he sleeps, and she can't help the bubbling protective feelings in her. She wonders if, in turn, her brothers ever thought as much about her when she was younger. Feels strange to be the older one, but the sisterly emotions he inspires in her can't be denied.

Roran is on her opposite side, he's facing away from her, his back to her side. He's leaning against her, his head on her shoulder and his hands placed primly in his lap. He's still as a statue, save for the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. His legs are spread out as far as they can be. She has to turn her head to look at him from this angle. Even in his sleep he looks put together, looks calm and confident, but when he is awake, she knows that this isn't entirely true. Roran, from what she can gather, is a rather timid person, nervous, even. His composure is mostly that, composure despite his nature. She wonders if it's true of his sleep, if he looks peaceful but has unruly dreams. She hopes not.

It takes her a second to spot Yanra, and for a moment she wonders if he's awake and what manner of mischief he's up to if that's the case. However, she looks past Quinn, and on her outstretched legs she sees the head, or helmet, rather, of Yanra. Her legs stretch out to the other side of the carriage where he's situated herself, using her calves as a pillow. She can't get a read on him, not through the helmet, but from his posture he seems very relaxed. His arms are over his chest and his legs shift occasionally, as if running in a dream. Up to no good, she bets. still, She'd be lying if she said she wasn't fond of him as well. Childish as it was, the reenactment the other day had brought them closer in their downtime. 

She lets out a little breath, being very, very careful not to disturb literally everyone. She... hadn't expected to wake up to this. She remembers everyone deciding to get some sleep, but no one had been on her then. Strangely enough, though, she doesn't seem to mind. There's something obnoxiously comforting about everyone's weight on or pressed against her, and she can feel their warmth against her. 

She feels her ear twitch and her face heat up a little bit. Embarrassed with the knowledge that, yes, she loves them all. The embarrassment doesn't last long, though. She finds it quickly being replaced with exhaustion from earlier in the day. Her eyes droop, and surrounded by friends, she sleeps soundly with them.


End file.
